EL HIGHLANDER DE OJOS VERDES
by mylac
Summary: Bella swan termina sin querer en las tierras altas de Escocia, un clan en guerra y ella de otro tiempo, pero el implacable y despiadado jefe del clan cullen, no confía en ella, bella lo ve y se enamora de el, pero no sabe que esta comprometido.
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA, ALGO ALOCADA DE MI INVENCIÓN, es de ciencia ficción pero lo real son los highlanders

Me monte en mi nave con emmet y Alice, por fin iríamos a casa después de estar meses en la federación, estaba algo cansada y solo quería llegar a ver a mi familia y disfrutar mis vacaciones, íbamos volando el espacio cuando los controles de emergencia sonaron

-capitán, hay problemas- grito Alice y yo corrí

-que pasa- pregunte

-el sensor indica un hoyo negro- musito Alice en cuanto me acerque y vi que el hoyo negro nos perseguía, estábamos a millones de kilómetros de la tierra

-acelera la nave- y di indicaciones para que todos tomaran sus puestos, la nave se sacudió fuerte, nos metimos a las capsulas de emergencia pero emmet me detuvo

-capitán, el hoyo negro nos está alcanzando y perdemos potencia- de pronto sentí que toda la nave se sacudió, nos metimos en la capsula, se apago la luz y todo se oscureció.

Escuchaba el agua correr por alguna parte y al mismo tiempo agua salpicar mi cara, unas nauseas me hicieron despertarme rápido y vomitar, me sentía mareada, confusa y espantada, mire a mi alrededor y habíamos terminado en alguna parte parecido a nuestro planeta, respire y no me hizo daño el aire, busque mis armas que consistían en una pistola, un cuchillo caza y mi rastreador touch, dibuje un circulo con mis manos y de pronto apareció agua del aire, cerré mi puño y sentí calentarse y la extendí, mi mano tenia fuego pero no me quemaba, me acerque al rio y enfoque mi mente al rio, la masa de agua se levanto y jugué con ella, después hice surcos en la tierra y los repare, al parecer no había perdido mis poderes, busque a mis amigos y di con sus capsulas, desperté a Alice y a emmet

-¿en dónde estamos Brandon?- musite en lo que tomaba agua Alice, cerro sus ojos, luego los abrió

-estamos en la tierra, solo que no se en que país- sentí un alivio estar en el planeta tierra, pero para volver a casa no había problema

-bien, hay que recoger todo y buscar un refugio- empezamos a caminar y sentí un jaloneo

-hay que escondernos, vienen hombres, vieron nuestro descenso, quieren respuestas- musito Alice y emprendimos la huida

Alice se detuvo y me miro con culpa, algo iba mal

-no podemos huir, ellos vienen a caballo y..- interrumpió lo que me iba a decir y miro a otro lado, hacia el norte

-ya vienen- susurro

-quien viene- pregunto emmet jadeando

Escuchamos cascos de caballos acercándose y estaba lista para combatir, unos hombres de cabellos largos y otros de cabello corto montados a caballo se detuvieron, desmontaron y sacaron sus espadas

-hombres con faldas, que valientes- rio emmet y uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y se abalanzó contra emmet, me interpuse en su camino y desvanecí su espada, su cara era de asombro

-mátenlos- los hombres gritaron y se abalanzaron, nosotros combatimos, pulverice sus armas, esquivamos los golpes, lo bueno es que sabíamos artes marciales mixtas

-un momento- exclamo emmet

-que cosa- le pregunte mientras le daba un codazo a un tipo rubio

-son highlanders- emmet solto de golpe y yo me quede estática

-¿Qué SON QUE?- grite

-HIGHLANDERS- grito emmet y todo se detuvo

-Aye, lo somos- una varonil y sedosa voz me hizo voltear y vi a un hombre ataviado con pieles, como si fuera una capa, una especie de falda tableada de color verde, y la tela cruzaba su torso y tenía un broche, su cabello era cobrizo, largo que le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era algo bronceada, de mirada fría y dura y de un hermoso verde

-creo que esta pelea se termino, están en tierra de los cullen, y ustedes quienes son- ordeno y el silencio reino

-hablen ya- grito exasperado

-¿acaso los Kennedy los mandaron?, si no responden les cortare la cabeza- sentencio

-ahm, no somos de aquí- respondió emmet

-¿son ingleses?- pregunto el rubio

-no, somos americanos- volvió a decir emmet

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el de cabello cobrizo

-¿Qué no saben que es la palabra americanos?- bufo emmet

El de cabello cobrizo se acerco a emmet, en verdad era más alto que todos, incluso que emmet

-si me respondes así, te juro que te matare-su voz salió crispada

-deja a mi hermano, es un idiota pero no le hagas daño, somos de Estados Unidos, queda al otro lado del atlántico- corrigió Alice y todos la miraron

-no son de aquí, su acento suena como si tuvieran papas en la boca, y sus ropas son raras, póngales cadenas- bramo el de ojos verdes

-no puedes hacer eso, tomarnos prisioneros- grite y él me miro de soslayo

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto enojado

-soy bella swan, capitán primero de la federación- hable firmemente, pero me sonroje cuando poso sus ojos sobre mi

-laird, que hacemos- pregunto el rubio

-átalos jasper y tu muchacha vienes conmigo- sin previo aviso, me tomo de las caderas y me cargo en sus hombros, le daba golpes en sus pectorales y no me hacía caso, hasta que le dé una patada en su estomago y agarre sus cabellos con fuerza que logre derribarlo y Salí corriendo, hice un cerco de fuego

-hay muchacha, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte- la voz del rubio jasper

- a que te refieres- le pregunte

-a mi laird no le gusta que lo desafíen y menos que una mujer le propine golpes- musito

-el tiene razón- sentencio su laird y me acobarde

-haces bien en temerme estúpida, fui amable contigo pero ya no, cuando te este matando, vas a implorarme piedad y no la tendré- me enoje tanto que le hice una señal obscena, el tal jasper se espanto y el tipo de cabello cobrizo sonrió

-sigue retándome y hare tu muerte dolorosa- bramo

-por mi puedes irte al infierno, bastardo engreído- moví mi pie y el laird salió volando

-que haces muchacha, habla en serio, va a matarte- exclamo preocupado

-solo le di un incentivo para que me dejara en paz, controlo el fuego, la tierra y el agua, controlo la gravedad de la tierra y si quiero, puedo someterlo a mi voluntad- hable firme y dejando en claro que el no me controlaba

-maneja bien la espada y el hacha, ¿crees que eres rival?- me pregunto

-no hay rival para mí- y emprendí mi carrera, llegue al rio y me metí

-nunca había visto a una mujer tan estúpida como tú, retarme es de locos- grito

-muy hombre con una falda, veo que tu hombría quedo en tu trasero, homosexual- su mirada era oscura y se metió al agua, hice un látigo de agua, se lo lance pero impresionantemente lo esquivo

-veo que eres una bruja- su voz era mortífera

-te colgare de un árbol y te quemare como un cerdo- bramo él y le avente una masa de agua en su cara era como una bolsa, que el jaloneaba pero no se podía quitar

-quítate eso campeón de pacotilla- le grite y empecé a correr en el agua, pero me tropecé y sentí que dormía


	2. EL CASTILLO

**GRACIAS A TANYA MASEN CULLEN, LUNITA-9 Y A NCNADIA.21 **

**Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, y recordé que el tipo de falda le había arrojado agua encapsulada, y me resbale en el río, me desperté y lo primero que vi era una habitación oscura, y estaba arreglada, me abalancé y busque mis armas **

**-tus armas no están, las tiene el laird- vi a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes **

**-¿Por qué las tienen él?- pregunte -le parecieron interesante- dijo sonriendo **

**-hay cosas que no son de esta época, las va a echar a perder- bufe **

**-¿es cierto que no son de esta época?- pregunto**

**-¿Qué año es?- pregunte tocando mi cuello**

** -1365- entorne los ojos **

**-oh por dios, ¿edad media?- pregunte**

** -¿de qué año eres?- se acerco**

** -2087- musite**

** -prácticamente eres muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto curiosa**

** -24, quiero ver a tu laird- exigí **

**-mi laird tiene 26, yo tengo 25, el está en la sala, los otros dos prisioneros están con él- ¿prisioneros?, jale la puerta de madera y Salí corriendo, y me tropecé, las paredes y el piso eran de piedra**

** -prehistóricos, siglos después inventaron la corriente eléctrica- me incorpore y seguí caminando, baje las escaleras y escuche risas, mire a mis amigos y estaban esquivando golpes, mientras que el idiota ese de ojos verdes estaba partiéndose de la risa, extinguí el fuego y me baje con cuidado, lo volví a encender con tanta intensidad**

** -ya basta, yo te exijo que nos dejes ir, o si no, las consecuencias serán desastrosas para todos- y el fuego volvió a la normalidad, pero él empezó a reírse**

** -¿de qué te ríes, anciano?- pregunte enojada **

**-¿anciano?- pregunto el enojado **

**-si- afirme con toda la vehemencia que tenía **

**-yo creo que eres una idiota, ¿no sabes quién soy?- me pregunto viéndome con odio**

** -me importa poco quien eres- exclame **

**-soy Edward de cullen, soy tu laird y tu eres mi esclava- hablo sonriendo torcidamente, y ese gesto hizo que mi corazón se volcara, el sonrojo ardió en mi cara y enarque una ceja molesta, frunciendo el seño **

**-yo no soy tu esclava, así que de una vez VETE AL INFIERNO, DEJA A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ- le grite y el movió su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó carcajearse sonoramente, tenía ganas de golpearlo**

** -eres como un maldito bufón, me haces reír, pero, no te dejare en libertad, ni a tus amigos, ellos se quedan en este castillo al igual que tu- bramo enojado **

**-ponte algo más decente, quítate esa ropa- mire mi ropa **

**-TANYA- grito él y unos segundos y ella apareció, estaba vestida de verde, pero con la misma tela que traía el tal Edward **

**-aquí estoy- hablo suavemente**

** -vístela decentemente- y dicho esto, me jalo hacia arriba y me detuve**

** -no me gustan los vestidos, quiero quedarme como estoy vestida- ella me miro **

**-¡de ninguna manera!, el laird lo ha ordenado, no sabes cómo es cuando se enoja- dijo asustada **

**-me importa poco- reprendí **

**-así me quedo- dije firmemente**

** -no- me dio un pellizco fuerte y la aventé**

** -VUÉLVEME A TOCAR Y TE DEJARE UNA MARCA QUE JAMAS SE TE QUITARA- la amenace**

** -las mujeres y sus peleas- dijo burlón el tal Edward**

** -¡aquí estas!, no me pondré un vestido solo porque tu lo ordenas, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por tu esclava, sirvienta, amante o concubina?- me cruce de brazos**

** -tanya ve a preparar la comida- siseo Edward y ella me miro con odio saliendo Cerró la puerta y él se me acerco, me tomo de la barbilla y junto sus labios contra los míos, eran suaves y carnosos, olía a cerveza y a madera quemada, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y se lo concedí gustosa, sus besos eran suaves, sentí que mi cabeza flotaba y nos separamos **

**-¿te pondrás la ropa?- me pregunto suavemente **

**-no- dije firmemente y me empezó a devorar con sus besos, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y me aleje de su beso**

** -eres ardiente muchacha- se empezó a quitar la ropa, era atlético, varonil y con cicatrices**

** -¿te la vas a quitar?- me pregunto y empezó a desabrochar mi uniforme, me quede ante el solo con mi sostén, empezó a besar mi cuello y me quito mi sostén, y me cubrí con mis manos **

**-quítate este tipo de calzas que tienes- su voz salía ronca **

**-se llaman pantalones- y me los desabroche, empezó a besar mis senos y un jadeo se me escapo de los labios, después hizo un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar en mi vientre, termine de quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa hasta estar desnuda frente a él, lentamente me recosté en la cama y él se recostó encima de mi, sentía su erección justo en la entrada y entro con una sola estacada, ambos gemimos**

** -eres muy grande- hable entre susurros **

**-eres pequeña…me estas volviendo loco- apreté mas mi sexo contra el suyo y gimió**

** -si vuelves a hacerlo, te lo hare duro-sonreí Empezó a moverse lentamente, era doloroso por que quería fricción y lo apreté, mas, lo abrace y empezó un vaivén rápido y hasta el fondo, empezaba a hiperventilar **

**-¡oh!, ¿y si vas algo rápido?- lo incite a que fuera rápido **

**-yo soy el laird, yo decido como ir- siseo y me volvió a besar, mordisqueo mi labio inferior e hizo que las ganas aumentaran salvajemente, después de unos tortuosos movimientos él se detuvo y se adentro mas, gemimos y alzo mi caderas, coloque mis piernas en sus hombros y me miro con lujuria, ira y pasión **

**-mis amenazas las cumplo, muchacha- bramo roncamente **

**-¡ah! Se siente muy bien- gemí cerrando los ojos con fuerza, empezó a moverse duramente, berreábamos sin control y lo hacíamos de diferentes maneras, llegue al éxtasis varias veces pero él no podía, le decía la velocidad y él me obedecía, se comportaba rudo, mordisqueaba mis hombros, me tomaba del cabello y lo jalaba fuerte, lo hacíamos en la silla, en la pared, en el piso, en cualquier parte de la habitación y de diferentes posiciones el también llego al éxtasis mas veces que yo, terminamos rendidos y bañados en sudor, jamás lo había hecho así.Hasta que mi estomago gruño y me avergoncé, el en cambio solo se rió **

**-ya debe de estar la comida, quédate aquí, ahorita la traigo- tomo mi mejilla y la apretó suavemente, la cama era cómoda, pero que raro era, por un momento me dice que soy una estúpida y por otro me hace llegar al cielo, me espante cuando oí gritos y la puerta se abrió **

**-ya llegue con la comida y te traje algo de ropa- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, me senté y me recorrió con su mirada**

** -primero te vistes y luego comes, porque si no, puede que no comamos en lo que queda del día- puso la bandeja en la comida y me puse un vestido azul, después tome el plato y lo examine, era estofado y olía bien, pero me dio sed **

**-¿y el agua?- pregunte y él me indico una copa que había, la tome y me supo a miel con algo de licor **

**-¿Qué es?- pregunte terminándome la bebida **

**-aguamiel, es algo que beben las mujeres- dijo como si fuera obvio **

**-prefiero el refresco- musite **

**-¿y eso que es?- de pronto escuche un trueno y me espanté**

** -es una bebida efervescente que sabe a naranja- me fui a sentar y empecé a comer**

** -¿efervescente?- pregunto confundido y empezaba a recordar que estaba en la prehistoria **

**-mejor cuéntame cómo es tu hogar- pregunto curioso y le sonreí **

**-pues mi hogar queda del otro lado del atlántico, la tierra no es plana, es redonda, vivo en Forks, es como si fuera un pedacito de Escocia, es muy verde, rara vez sale el sol y todo el tiempo llueve, mi casa es de dos pisos, mi padre es jefe de policía y mi madre es ama de casa, tengo un precioso Ferrari, y en mi época, nos desplazamos en el aire y en la tierra más rápido que un caballo, podemos salir al espacio, y existe la telefonía celular, computadoras y microondas y cines- termine de comer**

** -¿cines, computadoras, autos, telefonía? ¿Qué es eso?- rodé los ojos **

**-algún día te llevare a mi época y será divertido- me acerque a él dándole un tierno beso y él me devolvió el beso, volví a comer y cuando terminamos, me dio una bandeja de empanadas de carne y luego una tarta de manzana**

** -se ve que no has comido nada- me observo mientras comía**

** -desde que Salí de la base, no había comido, y además hace mucho que no como empanadas- devore todo lo que me puso**

** -¿acaso en tus tiempos te matan de hambre? A este paso te acabaras toda la comida, cuando termines de comer, iremos a cabalgar un rato, supongo que sabes cabalgar- negué, después de comer, nos salimos y me comunico que había dejado en libertad a mis amigos y que ellos le habían pedido permiso para ir a rescatar los restos de la nave. **

**-cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida- le pregunte mientras salíamos **

**-una semana, muchacha- sentí que el aire m**e dejaba


	3. COSAS ACTUALES

**GRACIAS A:**

**Atenaschan**

**Marieisa Hale**

Habían pasado unos días desde que desperté, Edward se mostraba atento, pero no compartíamos recamara, y todas las noches entraba a mi habitación y lo hacíamos, pero despertaba sola, me había asignado sirvientas y dinero, aunque a veces escuchaba que peleaba con la rubia de Tanya, me preguntaba por que, cuando comía yo me sentaba a su lado derecho y compartíamos la misma copa

-señora hoy vienen los mercaderes ¿comprara algo?- me pregunto Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si voy enseguida- me levante y empecé a caminar, baje las escaleras con cuidado y en el salón vi sentada a Tanya con unas mujeres, a lo mejor eran sus sirvientas

-miren, ahí esta la ramera del laird- sentí que un fuego me consumía por completo, camine a toda prisa y ella se empezó a reír

-señora espere- me tomo del hombro Ángela

-no la confronte, mejor vaya con el laird y dígale…-

-¿decirme que?- carraspeo Edward

-que tanya acaba de llamarme ramera- musite

Tanya se levanto rápido y le hizo una reverencia, en cambio vi la cara Edward completamente roja sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían negros y coloco su mano en su espada

-mi señor, es una mentira- susurro Tanya aun agachada

-disculpe laird, pero yo escuché que fue cierto- dijo Ángela

-bella vete a comprar tus cosas, Ángela llama a tu esposo y dile que venga conmigo y tu Tanya ven conmigo- bramo Edward sus ojos mostraban una furia que nada lo podía calmar pero note que solo traía su kilt con un pedazo de tela que le cruzaba el hombro derecho y terminaba cocido en alguna parte de su "falda", era color roja, no traía ninguna camisa, tenía su magnífico cabello suelto que le llegaba a unos milímetros cerca del hombro, y una pulsera grande que abrazaba su bíceps derecho y en la muñeca izquierda, una muñequera de piel

-¿ya pase el examen?- pregunto Edward molesto y me saco de mi babeo

-eh…si ¿me decías algo?- dije volviendo a la realidad

-que te vayas de compras muchacha- bufo y me fui

Tenía ganas de hacerle cosas pecaminosas, se veía tan varonil, camine hasta encontrarme al mercader, llego corriendo Ángela con una bolsa

-señora, el laird le manda este dinero- tome la bolsa de piel y la abrí, ¡santo dios!, eran monedas de oro puro, sin duda era fortuna en estos tiempos, pero en mis tiempos, si tienes una cuenta bancaria con millones de dólares una mansión, un yate y montón de carros eres millonario

-ahm, gracias ¿pero por qué me da tanto dinero?- enarque una ceja

-el laird se lo manda, luego le digo por que- asentí

Empecé a ver las telas, broches, redecillas de seda, collares, compre algunas telas, y había un broche que me gusto, era un cuervo negro y el fondo era verde, compre algunos collares, jamás en mi vida tendría joyas verdaderas y no de bisutería como las que acostumbraba a comprar fuera de mi escuela

-señora no se gasto nada- me dijo Alice

-no soy señora y además el laird me dio dinero ¿y en donde estabas?- la jale hacia donde estaba

-reparando la nave, sabes que no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo- me tense al oír eso, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado eso?

-¿Qué recuperaron?- pregunte

-pues no mucho, el GPS se averió, la corriente eléctrica no funciona y además tenemos que unir las piezas, la computadora portátil está bien, y emmet está tratando de encontrar alguna señal o algo, lanzamos bengalas, pero recupere tu maleta, algunos refrescos y algo de botanas- dejo que pusiera las cosas en mi cama y Ángela las miro por un momento

-Ángela, de estas telas quiero unos vestidos, este me queda algo apretado- dije quejándome

-con ese vestido, te ves hermosa- escuche a Edward hablar y Salí corriendo, lo abrace y él me correspondió el abrazo

-y esa cosa de tela que es- dijo señalando la maleta

- se llama equipaje- me acerque a ella y la abrí, por suerte tenia cierre pero en esos tiempos no existía el cierre

-¿Qué ruido fue ese?- gruño y yo me reí

-se llama cierre- tome mi ropa sucia y en otra maleta que abrí estaban los refrescos, encontré una coca-cola de lata y desesperada la abrí y empecé a tomar

-¿Qué estas tomando que le niegas a tu señor?- se acerco peligrosamente Edward y casi me ahogo, empezaba a adorar su mirada letal

-si quieres tomar, pero bajo tu riesgo, se llama refresco es algo fuerte- me la quito y se la tomo, después hizo una mueca de amargura y luego eructo, estalle a carcajadas.

-esta cosa sabe amarga, es peor que el whisky, y casi me ahogo- me la entrego, pero cuando quise tomar estaba vacía, y siguió eructando

-de que te ríes mujer- bramo colérico

-que la coca-cola te subió el gas y como te la tomaste de un jalón, es obvio que haya repercusiones- hable entre risas

-que mas tienes en esa bolsa muchacha- exigió y saque todo lo que tenia, Edward tomo un empaque de cheetos y con sus dientes desgarro la bolsa, y empezó a comérselos y siguió eructando, después volvió a desgarrar otro empaque pero ahora eran gomitas enchiladas, se comió una y la escupió, su cara se tiño de rojo y por accidente tomó otra coca y casi se ahoga, tome agua embotellada y se la di, la olfateo y se la bebió toda, yo en cambio no paraba de reír y el estomago me dolía

-¿pero qué clase de comida es esa?- se recostó en la cama

-bienvenido a la comida del futuro…laird- hice una reverencia y el empezó a reírse

-ven muchacha- extendió su mano hacia mí y la acepte. Me guio hasta la cama y me recosté a un lado de el, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el acariciaba mi cabello

-me dijeron que tu nave estaba muy rota y que tardaran meses en recuperarla- musito suavemente y asentí

-es cierto, pero el GPS también se daño y en la base no nos podrán encontrar, el GPS revela en donde estamos, pero ahora, casi se puede decir que nos borraron del mapa- levantó una ceja confuso, a veces tenía que recordar que no estaba en el siglo XXI

-¿sabes por que te di más dinero?- pregunto sonriendo

-cuando Ángela me entrego el saco de monedas, yo también le pregunte- conteste

-el dinero se lo quite a Tanya, jamás debió de haberte insultado, tú no eres mi ramera, eres mi prometida, eres mi mujer y no dejare que nada te pase- ¿le había quitado el dinero por mi?

-Edward eres amable, pero no seas cruel de seguro ella intentara vengarse- mire a Edward preocupada

-no te preocupes, le advertí que si lo hacía, le rompería el cuello- hablo secamente

-pero que cabrón saliste- exclame y él me miro curioso

-fui entrenado para la guerra, no para seguir códigos de caballería, me entrenaron a los 7 años- hablaba secamente

-yo me enliste en la federación a los 17, fui la mejor de mi clase- dije orgullosa

-si como no- se burlo el

-no me creas y ya tonto, tengo que supervisar la nave regreso más tarde- sentí que apretaba mi muñeca firmemente y aullé de dolor

-no me vuelvas a llamar tonto y segunda tú no te vas de aquí hasta que te lo ordene ¿Quedó claro?- lanzo su advertencia con tono frio

-¿y si no te quiero obedecer?- lo rete

-las consecuencias serán muy lamentables para ti, ¿quieres a tus amigos como esclavos o encarcelados? ¿Quieres terminar como una prostituta o mi sirvienta personal? ¿O sus cabezas clavadas en una lanza?- empezaba a ver qué Edward no era dulce, si no que era sádico, cruel y sanguinario, no era tierno ni mucho menos amoroso y empezaba a temerle

-te espante y mejor será así- se acerco rápidamente a mí y me tomo del cuello

-no te irás hasta que yo lo diga y si me desafías será lo último que hagas, desde ahora estarás vigilada, te pondré a Duncan a que te vigile pequeña zorra- hablo letalmente y le avente un puño lleno de fuego que lo lanzó a la pared

-olvidas algo, imbécil, yo soy fuego, yo soy agua y yo soy tierra, si yo quiero puedo hacer que tu espantoso castillo se haga ruinas o puedo hacer una inundación o propagar el fuego como el agua- ahora yo le advertía prepotentemente.

El se levanto y la mirada que él me lanzo era de una ira que no tenia limites, y me dio terror, empecé a retroceder y el cada vez ganaba terreno, se movía como un depredador, llegue a la ventana y la abrí.

-si escapas me veré obligado a ponerte un castigo muy severo, pero como todo tiene un final, cuando menos te lo esperes, te quitare todo y te hare sufrir, que te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado, bruja- siseo

Yo en cambio, le hice una seña obscena con el dedo mas grande, el sonrió, pero fue breve, se acerco mas a mí y estampo su mano contra mi mejilla, luego se fue y cerró las puertas, las lagrimas caían, rogué a los cielos por que la nave tuviera reparo y regresara a mi hogar, ahora Edward dejaba ver cómo era realmente.


	4. MALDITO CABRÓN

GRACIAS A:

ATENAS CHAN

MARIEISAHALE

por que dejaron reviews

**Esa noche no pude dormir, por que tenia pesadillas que Edward me perseguía pero no me capturaba, corría mas rápido que el, me levante y camine hacia el arcón que tenía como guardarropa, en los días felices con él, me había devuelto mis armas y mi uniforme pero tendría que pensar en un plan para poder escapar de aquí, tendría que ser lo más ruda posible. Con mucho sigilo Salí caminando además no sabía qué hora era, al llegar a las escaleras, encendí una llama para no resbalarme.**

**-Edward yo creo que te pasaste y mas con las dos- dijo una voz medio conocida en mitad del salón**

**Me fui a esconder y había llegado al salón del trono, estaba Edward sentado con dos hombres, uno era rubio y el otro de cabello negro**

**-Tanya es mi esposa, no tiene que celarme nada, le advertí a la estúpida que si no me daba un heredero hombre, que de una vez pensara en el suicidio y en cuanto a jane estoy pensando en mandarla a un convento- ¿así con que este tonto era casado?, ahora tenía ganas de matarlo, di un puño fuerte sobre un pilar pero se movió un poco el pilar, y me arrepentí de mi arrebato de ira**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el rubio**

**-un trueno- dijo el moreno**

**-no importa, obvio que a Tanya no le pareció, así que le di una última oportunidad- hablo secamente Edward**

**-¿te estás acostando con las dos?- pregunto el rubio**

**-si ¿hay algún problema jasper?- bramo Edward**

**-no lo hay, pero cuando se entere la castaña va a clamar tu sangre- se burlo el moreno**

**-y hablando de cabello castaño, esa bravucona- dijo Edward enojado**

**-y ahora que te hace- hablo jasper**

**-¿Qué que me hace?, me hace enojar y todo lo que quiero hacerle es clavarle un cuchillo y sacarle el maldito corazón, intento quemarme, y quiere reparar esa porquería que tiene por barco volador, al menos los Kennedy no los mandaron, pero no me dan confianza- hablaba fríamente, así con que quería matarme, infeliz bastardo**

**-Edward cálmate, no tienes por qué sacarle el corazón, lo que puedes hacer con ella es usarla en la cama y cuando te hartes la obligas a que sea una prostituta, esclavizas a sus amigos, destruyes su nave y se acabo- dijo resuelto el tipo moreno, a ese sí que le iba a ir peor**

**-no seas estúpido Duncan, ella maneja los elementos, he recurrido a todos los brujos celtas y me dicen que no hay modo de quitarle algo que lo tiene en su ser- grito colérico Edward**

**-todo lo que se me ocurre es cortarla hasta que se desangre, jodida suerte la mía, también ya le hice una advertencia, como odio a las mujeres y como sigo odiando a mi madre. Se restregó su cara**

**-recuerdo el día en que le corte el cuello, maldita puta, y también le corte el cuello a su amante, pero a ese le fue peor, le corte el estomago y luego le corte su pene- me quede helada a escuchar eso, monstruo enfermo, pero tenía una sonrisa supuestamente angelical y me dio miedo**

**-¿Por qué lo mataste?- una voz me sorprendió pero esa voz imploraba una explicación**

**-por que estas despierta estúpida- hablaba prepotente Edward, pero no podía mirar a quien se refería**

**-Edward, por que mataste a mi tío- busque la fuente de la voz y era Tanya**

**-¿quieres saber por qué?, porque intento matarme- grito Edward, hasta su grito haría levantar a los muertos**

**-¿y a tu madre?- volvió a preguntar Tanya, pero el tal Duncan y el tal jasper la miraban consternados y preocupados, pero yo sabía las consecuencias de lo que iba a pasar.**

**-por que la muy perra me violo cuando tenía 5 años, dijo que se había enamorado de mi, de su propio hijo…todavía recuerdo su asqueroso cuerpo encima del mío, como me acosaba- con que alguien tiene un secreto muy viejo, ¡pero qué asco!, su propia madre abusando de él.**

**-así que si no quieres que tu cabeza termine empalada, será mejor que te largues a dormir, y si tienes más dudas, también mate a mi padre, y lo mate por que él nunca me vio como su hijo, ahora lárgate puta antes de que te arranque los ojos- grito letalmente Edward que después sonrió de manera letal**

**Tuve que esperar unos minutos mas y el salón se quedo vacío, camine hacia la puerta, para mi buena suerte soy telepata, puedo ver los recuerdos de todo ser viviente y usarlo en su contra, y eso haría con ese infeliz, por un momento se muestra amable y por el otro en un verdadero cabrón psicópata, llegue a la nave y me concentre**

**"Alice y emmet, necesitamos reparar esta nave ahora, al parecer estoy perdiendo el favor de Edward, y tiene ganas inmensas de matarme, este no es nuestro hogar, hay que planear el escape, reúnanse conmigo en la nave ahora"**

**Deje de concentrarme y me metí a la nave, no sabía si yo podía repararla, hace mucho que hice daño una vez, y trato de tener mis poderes al mínimo, si volvía a fallar, no viviría, pero esta vez al no tener testigos, podría hacerlo. Espere como media hora y estaba bostezando cuando llegaron mis amigos pero con alguien más, y me tense al momento, me concentre en saber quién era la otra persona y era el tal jasper**

**-bella que fue lo que paso- pregunto Alice**

**-¿Qué hace este aquí?- pregunte molesta**

**-nos apoya- lo defendió Alice**

**-el sirve a su laird, tal vez nos traicione- dije mordaz**

**-tranquila mujer, vengo a ayudarte, si quieres salir de aquí, te apoyo, la verdad estas poniendo en peligro todo, Duncan es como Edward, no dudaría en matarte al menos de que te tenga algo reservado- hablaba tranquilamente el tal jasper**

**-¿me estás diciendo que Edward no me mata por qué me quiere para algo?- pregunte tratando de entender**

**-Aye, cada que lo retas o que su esposa lo reta, le están dando señales para que las mate con crueldad, no debiste salir, el mañana se va bastante temprano a Edimburgo, y lo más seguro es que te este buscando ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?- había olvidado que en las noches Edward me buscaba para satisfacer su deseo sexual y eso me dolió**

**-media hora, pero no importa, no voy a tenerle miedo, tarde o temprano arreglaremos esta y nos iremos a nuestro tiempo, y tu laird puede irse al drenaje o que su mami lo viole- dije triunfante**

**-tenias razón Alice, tu capitana está loca, ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto desorbitando los ojos**

**-los escuche hablar, dime una cosa, ¿Por qué nos apoyas?- pregunté pero el cambio pareció dudarlo un momento, miró a Alice y le dedico una sonrisa**

**-por que me enamore de ella y la amo, además no tengo más familia en este lugar, aparte de mi hermana melliza Rosalie, el laird es un monstruo, quien no acata las ordenes no le da segundas oportunidades, a los traidores el mismo se encarga de ellos y todo el pueblo le teme, y todo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí- dijo desesperado y viendo a todos lados**

**-tienes razón, mejor será vernos mañana, si es que se va a Edimburgo, ¿pero qué hago con Duncan?- pregunte**

**-dile que vas a nadar, eres buena para cambiarte de lugar y justo a unos pasos hay un lago que conecta hacia otro lago que esta atrás del castillo- dijo resuelto emmet**

**-piensas en todo emmet- le reconocí**

**-bueno... Modestamente si- sonrió emmet y me fui de allí, tuve que caminar sigilosamente hasta mi recamara, entre deprisa y me quite la capa**

**-en dónde estabas- pregunto mordazmente Edward y el aire se me atasco**

**-fui a la cocina por algo de comer, tenía hambre- dije tranquilamente esperando a que se la creyera**

**-¿y para que comieras te llevo media hora?- se acerco a mi**

**-como lento- musite**

**-ven muchacha- dijo colérico**

**Me quede inmóvil, después de lo que escuche no quería acercarme a el**

**-no te hare nada, mañana me iré y no regresare hasta dentro de un mes, quiero estar entre tus muslos, sentir como te entregas a mi- ronroneaba en mi oreja, y empezó a besarme, no podía pensar en otra cosa solo en sus besos, pero de pronto, empecé a sentirme traicionada y lo aparte bruscamente**

**-nuestra relación no puede ser- tuve que ser fría**

**-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto molesto, tenía que ser precavida, no podía saber que lo había escuchado**

**-no…pertenezco a este tiempo- susurre**

**-y eso que, nadie te va a buscar porque tu dijiste que no los podían encontrar- musito tranquilamente**

**-¿y si me encuentran?- pregunte**

**-no te dejare ir, ya te lo dije, eres mía- de pronto vi a Mike**

**-en donde estas bella, te estamos buscando- abrace a Mike y lo bese**

**-oh cielo, no sé como terminamos en la época medieval, pero todo fue muy rápido- ¿Cómo te pude haber traicionado?**

**Mike, era mi novio, era igual que yo, le conté lo que había pasado, o más bien como fuimos a terminar en la época medieval, pero omití la parte en la que me entregue a Edward y tal vez a Edward deba de decírselo que tengo a alguien que me espera en mi época. La conexión se corto**

**-muchacha despierta- escuché la voz de Edward que me llamaba**

**-está reaccionando, será mejor que la revise mi señor- dijo una mujer**

**-eso se verá hasta que venga Renata- dijo Edward fríamente y abrí los ojos lentamente**

**-¿Qué te paso?- musito suavemente Edward**

**-ya estoy aquí mi señor- vi a una señora encorvada y me dio miedo**

**-Renata revísela- ordeno Edward y la mujer puso una mano sobre mí**

**-que fuerza tienes muchacha, tienes un espíritu de lucha, pero hay algo en ti que habita, algo ancestral que no puedes dejar salir, eres fuego, deseo y dicha, pero también eres muerte y destrucción- la mire espantada, había visto mi lado oculto**

**-¿acaso eres una clarividente?- musite y ella asintió, pero su mano la bajo hasta mi vientre, no podía estar embarazada, no de él.**

**-todavía no hay nada mi señor, pero en tres meses tendré que venir…- la mujer se detuvo y miro mi brazo y el de Edward.**

**-ustedes están predestinados, tu eres de él y el es de ti- dijo ella sonriendo, quite mi mano bruscamente**

**-eso no es cierto- musite viéndola y recordando al mismo tiempo la clase de esoterismo**

**Flashback**

**-recuerden bien, los lazos de amor o mejor conocidamente "su alma gemela", se tejen en el vientre, pueden tensarse pero nunca romperse, el lazo se sitúa en la muñeca, aunque en algunas culturas, es en el dedo meñique- de toda la clase de esoterismo eso se me hizo interesante, tome un color rojo y dibuje una línea roja**

**-swan, déjame ver tu listón- ordeno el profesor le mostré mi muñeca y se quedo absorto**

**-estas predestinada a un hombre que al principio desconfiara de ti, incluso te odiara, lo has soñado desde que tenias doce, ¿cierto?- pregunto el profesor y yo me sonroje**

**-eh…si- susurre, últimamente había soñado a un hombre alto, atlético de aspecto mortífero, con una aura mortal y siniestra, cuerpo perfectamente bronceado, cabello cobrizo muy rebelde y de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda**

**-pero él es un bárbaro matón, peligroso, cruel, despiadado, sanguinario, frio, distante y sobre todo es tal como lo soñaste, pero tendrás que luchar por él y en tu tercer encuentro quedaras embarazada de dos gemelos y al final tendrás 6 hijos- canturreo feliz y yo lo miraba asustada ¿es en serio? ¿6 hijos?**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-lo que me dijo no es…cierto…por que pues… yo me había hecho a la idea de que jamás lo encontraría, solo tenía 12 años cuando lo vi en mis sueños, no es posible- grite exasperada**

**-¡Brandon!- grite**

**-aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?- llego corriendo**

**-no me alertaste de esto- le dije señalando a Edward, Alice lo miro y se llevo una mano a la boca**

**-lo encontraste- musito**

**-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Edward**

**-de ti, infeliz- brame enojada**

**-cálmese laird- dijo renata**

**-yo te había visto en mis sueños, cuando tenía 12 años, al principio creí que solo eras un sueño, pero no, soñaba contigo y cada que pasaban los años y entre más te soñaba, quería buscarte, hasta que en la clase de esoterismo, el profesor vio mi listón del destino y te vio a ti- el me miraba extrañado**

**-hasta que cansada de buscarte, llego Mike y es exactamente como yo soy, deje de buscarte y deje de soñarte, pero a veces me preguntaba si de verdad existías y como te encontraría, pedía a los cielos encontrarte algún día, pero nunca se me hizo y me di por vencida y decidí dejarte en el olvido- mire hacia otro lado, ¿pero qué rayos estaba pasando?**

**-no te dije nada que lo había visto por que cuando te comprometiste con Mike, prohibiste mencionar al hombre al que soñabas- exclamo Alice**

**-dejen de hablar de estupideces las dos, váyanse todos- gruño Edward y todos le obedecieron, Edward cerró la puerta y dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en la puerta que sonó como un balazo**

**-me estás haciendo entender que alguien te espera en tus tiempos, aparte de tus padres, te espera un hombre, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto conteniendo la voz**

**-cuando me tomas en tus brazos, olvido todo, y estos días olvide a Mike- se dio la vuelta y me miro sonriendo fascinado, se acero sigilosamente**

**-por eso estas preocupada de volver, quieres olvidarme- musito**

**-no quiero hacerlo pero mi deber está en mi tiempo, si fuera libre como una hoja, me quedaría para siempre- ahueque mis manos en su cara y su piel era suave**

**-entonces llévame contigo- ambos nos sorprendimos por lo que dijo**

**-no debí de haber dicho eso- susurro**

**Me quite mi ropa y solo me deje el camisón, me metí a la cama y él me siguió, sentí su peso, y después su fría piel calentarse contra la mía.**


	5. REPARACIÓN Y DESCUIDO

GRACIAS A :

marieisahale

Isa malfoy cullen

atenaschan

Me desperté y miraba la ventana abierta, busque a Edward pero no estaba, cumplió su promesa de irse

-buenos días señora- una fría y masculina voz me espanto y mire quien era, me sonroje un poco

-buen día, y tu eres…- hice un ademán para que hablara

-Duncan, el laird me pidió que la cuidara- dijo bufando el tipo, era alto, moreno y de unos impresionantes ojos azules, pero eran claros, su cara era similar a la de un halcón, su mirada igual, fría y penetrante, labios gruesos y tenia complexión atlética, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros de color negro, parecía un salvaje.

-ahm... ¿y por qué me tienes que acompañar a todas partes?, se cuidarme sola- le increpe molesta

-por que Edward así lo pidió, cuando te arregles te espero en la cocina, aquí te dejo otra sirvienta que te mando el- se quito de la puerta y dejo pasar a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes

-mi nombre es jane- dijo molesta

-bien jane, necesito agua caliente, me quiero bañar- le ordene mientras me levantaba

-eso no será posible, no hay fuego- dijo maliciosamente y Duncan sonrió

-entonces trae la maldita bañera o lo que sea que usen para bañarse y el agua fría, yo la calentare- ordene y ella salió arrastrando los pies

-y tu también vete, este es mi espacio personal- grite y él se salió riendo, pero Ángela siempre me despertaba ¿Qué paso con ella?

Después de unos minutos habían subido la bañera circular y la estaban llenando, jane aventó los jabones en la cama

-¿el agua fría es para calmar su calentura?- se burlo jane y me abalance contra ella

- a que te refieres- le ordene que me dijera y enarque una ceja molesta

-a que usted es la amante del laird- musito enojada

-déjame adivinar, tú querías que el laird te follara, supongo que todas las mujeres que están en el castillo es lo que quieren, y no las culpo, el es demasiado guapo, pero tiene una esposa y yo no me quedare en este año, así que me dirás quien te envió y que paso con Ángela- me cruce de brazos y se puso algo dudosa

- el laird la mando a su casa- dijo sonriendo –y me encargo que la vigilara, así que no intente escapar por qué le diré al laird cuando llegue, mujerzuela- le di una bofetada y se fue, busque mi uniforme y mis armas, después un vestido para aparentar, calenté el agua y me bañe

-mi cabello necesita shampoo, no jabón- gruñí y termine de bañarme, me puse el uniforme y el vestido, me dirigí a la cocina y estaba el cocinero de nombre Paddy

-buenos días muchacha- me saludo el cocinero

-buenos días paddy- le respondí con una amable sonrisa

Paddy era muy amable conmigo, con sus comidas me hacía sentirme un poco en casa, me sirvió estofado y aguamiel, después me dio unas empanadas de calabaza dulce

-con que aquí estas- musito el

-no me digas- dije en tono sarcástico

-y que piensas hacer- llego hasta a mí

-quiero nadar- dije mientras comía una empanada

-¿en serio?- pregunto burlón

-sí, que otra cosa puedo hacer, en este tiempo, no hay computadoras, internet, electricidad- bufe

Duncan empezó a reírse y me moleste mucho, que di un puntapié y se cayó de la silla

-deja de reírte- grite y me levante, camine hacia afuera buscando el lago que emmet me había platicado, cuando estaba en la academia descubrí mi potencial de excelente nadadora; y con el poder del agua parecía un pez vela, camine en dirección a la parte trasera del castillo pero al dar el paso me resbale con el lodo que había

-lo bueno que no es mi vestido- musite aliviada, ese vestido era el de Tanya

-que graciosa eres- escuche la risa de Duncan e hice un ademan con mis brazos, segundos después Duncan se cayó al lodo y yo me reí

-a donde se supone que vas, muchacha- bramo

-te dije que voy a nadar- recrimine viéndolo, pero eso fue un error, Duncan estaba recargado con una pierna pero no traía ropa interior y se veía su miembro, sentía mi cara arder y seguí caminando hasta encontrar el lago

-¿Por qué no se pone algún calzoncillo?- dije irritada

-caminas muy rápido- llego Duncan hasta mi dirección

-soy la mejor atleta de donde vengo- cuando era pequeña era descoordinada, desgarbada y sin alguna fuerza, llegando a la academia empezó a cambiar eso

-no tardes mucho, aunque el día este agradable ,mas tarde va a llover- si supiera que eso no me importaba, adoraba la lluvia y me divertía volando mientras llovía, iluso.

El se alejo lo suficiente y me quite el vestido que traía puesto, camine rápido y me metí al rio, empecé a nadar hacia lo profundo, y luego gire hasta hacer un remolino de agua y atravesar todo el lago, deshice el remolino y emergí del agua, lo que vi fue un lugar vacio

-creo que me pase o me hace falta una legua- musite y Salí proyectada hacia el cielo, después me quede levitando hasta poder ver en qué parte estaba, me dirigí hacia tierra y camine con precaución, me concentre en la telepatía necesitaba a un indicador, algo que me diera la visión del castillo, hasta que me la dio algo pequeño, con la conexión de ese ser vivo llegue por el establo del castillo, pero la conexión me llevo hacia el receptor, era una cabra que estaba pastando. Me quede impresionada

-gracias por ayudarme a volver- le toque la cabeza

-mi nombre es Betty, humana- me hablo mentalmente

-perdón, Betty, gracias por ayudarme- musite

-¿tú me puedes entender?- pregunto la cabra

-si- le dije como si fuera obvio, aunque suena raro y estúpido hablar con animales, eso lo descubrí cuando auxilie a una leona embarazada, acosada por malditos cazadores, eso paso cuando estaba en una misión en África, seguí caminando y llegue hasta la nave, vi a los hermanos y a jasper con una rubia, me entro pánico, ¿y si era jane?, camine y Alice me miro

-creí que no llegarías, ¿Cómo burlaste a ese gorila?- preguntó Alice

-el me dejo sola y yo nade- me cruce de brazos

-eso sí es burlarse en su cara- se rio emmet –quiero presentarte a rosalie- asentí y entramos a la cabina de mando, ella estaba limpiando el tablero

-emmet, está limpiando el tablero, lo va a echar a perder- musite

-claro que no- dijo en una sonrisa –ross, ella es la capitana- ella me miro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

-¿rosalie?- pregunto el

-es que de ella se dicen muchas cosas, que eres la amante del laird- por primera vez en mi estancia en este lugar, me di cuenta de la situación en la que ese imbécil de ojos verdes me puso

-ya sé que a nadie le caigo bien y que todos me toman por una mujerzuela, pero tu laird no me deja salir, y ahora puso a Duncan a que me cuidara, cambio a jane por angela, todo lo que quiero es salir de aquí-dije tranquila

-estás loca para retar al laird, la señora tanya dijo que tu le habías arrebatado todo, ¿es cierto eso?- pregunto rosalie

-Edward se lo quito, por que escucho cuando tanya me llamo ramera- musite

-lamento la interrupción, pero necesito bella que dejes las cadenas libres por un rato, si no, no podremos avanzar- la mire sorprendida

-oh no, de ninguna manera, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si…-me detuve al acordarme de que era clarividente

-lo he visto y créeme no pasara nada, después te tienes que regresar al castillo, estar en la cocina y en ese momento aparecerá Duncan- asentí rogando a los cielos que Alice tuviera razón. Salí de la nave y me concentre en lo que portaba, abrí los ojos y extendí las manos y la pesada nave empezaba a levitar, sentía que irradiaba calor por todo el cuerpo, la nave empezó a repararse sola, la electricidad volvió y quedo como nueva, pero mis piernas empezaban a fallar, y la fuerza ancestral quería salir, no podía dejar que saliera, me desconecte dejándome caer al piso jadeante

-¿estás bien?- preguntaron todos al unísono

-sí, estoy bien- susurre

Entramos a la nave y quedo como nueva, había electricidad, habían instalado otra vez la compu y el GPS, sentí un mareo y podía ver la fuerza zafarse de las cadenas.

-quiere ser libre- susurre

-no la dejes- pidió Alice

-¿de que está hablando?- pregunto rosalie

-la capitana controla una fuerza cósmica, esa fuerza es un ente o un espíritu, pero hace unos meses, la capitana la podía controlar, pero últimamente se volvió oscura y ya no pudo controlarla…ella salió a destruir un sistema planeta entero, la acusaron y la sentenciaron a muerte, pero el juez garret intervino y la mandaron a que controlara ese inmenso poder- les explicaba emmet, y tan solo recordar eso, me puse triste

-si lo vuelvo a hacer, esta vez me mataran- musite

-es una carga pesada ¿Qué no hay alguien igual a ti?- pregunto jasper

-no lo hay, por que nadie es compatible- comente

-pero digamos que es tu otro yo- se me atasco el aire a la garganta, si estuviera bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido

-¡no!, no es un trastorno de personalidad múltiple- grité ofendida, nunca me habían agradado esas personas

-entonces que es- quiso saber rosalie

-yo soy una persona, yo soy una portadora, un avatar, la fuerza fénix, que es lo que porto, es una entidad cósmica, como un espíritu, al principio iba bien, pero en una última misión, destruí un cristal, y la fuerza fénix y yo nos dormimos, hasta que nos encontraron en el mar, en un capullo de energía pero ella me dominaba y un día, Salí hacia el espacio y me dirigí a un sistema solar, lo destruí por completo y me sentía feliz por hacerlo, pero fui a un segundo planeta y una especie de hipopótamo bebe, me miro a los ojos…y yo…me detuve, fue así como encarcele a la fuerza fénix- tan solo de recordar la mirada inocente de esa especie todavía lloro

-pero y el primer planeta ¿estaba habitado?- pregunto rosalie y negué con la cabeza

-estaba deshabitado pero me consideran un peligro- musite

Después de esa confesión, seguimos reparando la nave, emmet hacia llamadas y no encontraba ninguna señal, me senté en el piso y me concentre telepáticamente y en el campo de visión vi a Duncan que salía del castillo y se dirigía a los establos, abrí los ojos y me pare

-tengo que irme, Duncan viene para acá- Salí de la nave sin despedirme y empecé a correr pero me detuve

-pero que tonta soy, si puedo volar- gruñí y una aura de fuego me cubrió y Salí disparada de la tierra, todo se veía de vista panorámica pero no podía quedarme viendo el paisaje, llegue hasta el lago y corrí hacia el vestido, me lo puse y camine hacia la cocina y al abrir la puerta me encontré con tanya, pase cerca de ella, me tomo del brazo y me miraba desafiante

-acompáñame- ordeno

-para que quieres que te acompañe- me crucé de brazos

-necesito ayuda para preparar velas- dijo fríamente

-y por qué no le dices a jane- respondí

-mi hija tiene cosas que hacer- el aire se me atoro en la garganta y tosí

-parece que te impresiono, Edward puso a su propia hija para que fuera tu sirvienta- siseo

-yo no sabía que ella era su propia hija, ¿crees que lo hubiera permitido, si yo lo hubiera sabido?- respondí

-no lo creo, no te importa destruir a una familia, pero solo espero que te largues de aquí y nos dejes en paz- grito y se fue

Y justo en ese momento vi a Duncan, le hizo una reverencia a tanya y se acerco a mí

-¿ya terminaste de nadar?- pregunto

-si ya lo hice- musite cortante

-Edward te dejo un palafrén blanco, para que vayas a cabalgar- sentí que mis ojos se iluminaron y sonreí

-pero iré contigo- declaro

-¿no tienes cosas que hacer?- pregunte tratando de disimular la tensión en mi voz

-de hecho sí, pero accidentalmente puedes acabar en las manos de los Kennedy y son nuestros enemigos- se acerco mucho a mi, instintivamente retrocedí

El vio que retrocedí y empezó a partirse de la risa, lo mire confundida

-no me temas, no te haré daño, al menos que empieces a impacientarme o traicionar a Edward- hablo por lo bajo

-yo no lo traicionaría- hable

-eso está por verse- paso a un lado de mi chocando su hombro contra el mío


End file.
